disney_junior_random_episodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sofia's Apprentice
'Sofia’s Apprentice '''is the 69th episode of Season 32. Summary On their Memorial Day weekend, Sofia decides to make Luna Girl her apprentice so she can help her learn how to make magical creature power discs for the pirate pals’ power suits, but when Romeo captures the Disney Junior Club and a group of Goblin Gobblers, Luna Girl and her moths will have to work hard to make the new Goblin Gobbler power discs and teleport them to Kwazii and Captain Jake just so they can activate their suits to help their friends. Plot The episode begins with Sofia working on some new powers discs by programming and adding the details to the new power suits of the new magical creatures that she and her friends have encountered over the days, months, weeks, and even years. She was doing all that while Luna Girl and her moths, the former enemies of the PJ Masks and the new members of the Disney Junior Club, were watching. However, Luna munching on some mini Chips Ahoy cookies was making it hard for Sofia to concentrate as she pauses her work and asks Luna if she can munch a little quieter. Just before she could plop another cookie into her mouth, Luna says that she's sorry and looking at the screen, she begins to wonder how Sofia is able to make so many countless power discs for Kwazii and Captain Jake. Taking that question a good one, Sofia explains that she's learned from the best, and she started and has been practicing inventing ever since becoming Inventor Gwen's apprentice and becoming a full-fledged inventor, and plus, Aviva from “Wild Kratts” inspired Sofia to make the Magical Creature Power Suits and start inventing power discs. Only instead of power discs of regular animals, Sofia makes power discs of magical animals. That interests Luna and her moths, that she then starts to wonder if she'll be able to make her own Magical Creature Power Suit and her own power discs. Sofia then comes up with an idea as she asks Luna if she would like to be her apprentice just so she can really learn how to make power discs, and if she does a good job, Sofia might even make her a new power suit, along with some new power discs. Hearing her say that, Luna says that she’d like that and then asks when they should start her lessons. Thinking, Sofia decides that they should start tomorrow since tomorrow is Memorial Day, and that there is no school on that day. The next day, it was Memorial Day and the gang were in the Water Way, where some water-type magical creatures like the Goblin Gobblers live. Sofia had already built a training magical creature power disc making kit for Luna to start her first lesson as she begins to listen to Kwazii and Captain Jake explaining the facts about the magical creatures while Sofia got to work on making the Disc by adding the powers and details into the suit. Watching and listening carefully, Luna got started as she types in the same details and powers into the other suit. However, Luna was taking notes instead and was having trouble keeping up since Kwazii was giving out the info too quickly, but it looked like Sofia was getting it all so fast in a second. Then turning to her, Captain Jake asks Luna if she has everything down in her kit just as Luna looked with an awkward smirk and shrugs, saying that she thinks that she’s got it down. Now it’s time to print out the discs as Sofia presses the red button and the first disc comes out, then Luna does the same thing and the girls give the discs to the pirates. Captain Jake inserts his power disc into his suit and activates his new Goblin Gobbler power suit, but when it was Kwazii’s turn, his suit only came into the baby form of a Goblin Gobbler instead of the adult form. Seeing that happen, Luna asks what went wrong with her disc as Sofia takes a look at her friend’s computer to find the problem. Finally, Sofia finds the problem: the Goblin Gobbler disc activated only to the baby form. As Kwazii and Captain Jake deactivated their suits, Luna was beginning to think that learning how to make power discs was a big mistake as Sofia tells her that just because she wants to learn something that she made a mistake at first, doesn’t mean she’s made a mistake and Kwazii adds that she can’t give up on something she just got started on. And if anyone can learn how to make their first power disc by just keep on trying, it's Luna. With a half smile, Luna thanks Kwazii, Captain Jake, and Sofia for that advice then decides to go back into the Gup-TD to do some reading and studying about the Fantasy Forest's magical animals, hoping that would help her with her disc making training. Sofia looked over her shoulder at Luna sympathetically, as Kwazii gives her a pat on the shoulder and says to her the Luna will be alright after her break, before going back to join Captain Jake and play with a group of baby Goblin Gobblers, they give the little guy a name: Grabbles, because he loves to grab onto people's legs. Meanwhile, inside the Gup-TD, Luna was already reading and studying more magical animals and creatures but she could hear the sound of the pirates playing with the other Goblin Gobblers so she decides to look out and smiled as she enjoyed the happy scenery, then went back to her reading. Just then, a pair of robot arms grabs two of the nearby Goblin Gobblers and they disappeared into the bushes, setting an alarm in the Gup-TD meaning that a magical animal is in trouble as Luna hears it and types onto the computer to call her friends that some magical animal is in trouble, and after looking through, she gasps when she finds that the goblin gobblers are in trouble! Villain Motives * Romeo: To capture the Disney Junior Club and a group of Goblin Gobblers Trivia * This is the first time Sofia has an apprentice. * Luna Girl makes her first power disc. * Gwen’s Apprentice is mentioned in this episode. Transcript ''To see the transcript of this episode, click here Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Season 32 Category:Episodes focusing on Luna Girl Category:Friendship Category:Comedy Category:Episodes focusing on Amaya/Owlette Category:Episodes focusing on Connor/Cat Boy Category:Episodes focusing on Greg/Gekko Category:Episodes focusing on the Moths Category:Episodes with villains Category:Episodes focusing on Romeo Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Episodes featuring magical animals/creatures Category:Apprentice episodes Category:Episodes with images Category:Luna Girl images Category:PJ Masks images Category:Season 32 images Category:Episodes with the primary villains